Prime Blood Contents
by mamabot
Summary: This is a table of contents to my Prime Blood Saga.  Originally it was for Deviant. Here, a slightly different format, and so things might come out a bit different. But challenge is always fun, right. Decepticon virus turns Cybertronians sparks into huma
1. table of contents

**Prime Blood is **a saga of what happens when a physical virus gets loose and infects 'Bots and 'Cons alike. The saga is broken up by 'Bots' relationships. Some stories will overlap. If you don't like mush, don't read this. No slash content, but some scenes are, hot? Could this virus actually save their dying race? Yes some stories are dumber than others. All Characters are Hasbro's unless otherwise noted. No of course they didn't give me the okay to mess up their characters this way, heh.

_**Poco/Primo/Rosa Pax**_

_**Poco**_Monique Garcia, refugee from one of the drug lord-torn countries of central and South America. Determined to become an archeologist and preserve lessons of the past. But when she runs across some strange markings, it sets her on a focused course. What she found was not just humanity's past, but another civilization's hope. But she also found hope for her own future. (Poco, Primo and Rosa mine) _**Primo**_So much like his father: proud, protector of his family, and extremely smart. But also with a very soft heart. So soft, but so young, that when he hacked into his mother's diary he didn't understand his parent's relationship. Angry with his father's orders to his mother, he was determined to wash his hands of that life. Would maturity and his sister's changing heath change his heart as well? _**Rosa**_ was only five when her world suddenly stopped racing around the planet. But that didn't stop her adventure. She may have slept and done her homework in her foster parent's home, but the hangar was her playground. That was until her father's genetics took over, and then the hangar became her training ground. (Poco/Monique, Rosa, Primo mine.)

_**Ironbands **_Ironhide and Chromia two commanders who always loved each other. After Chromia's capture and torture, Ironhide was bound and determined they would be stationed together no matter what. Ocean City was their haven, until… (Wroughtiron and Ferrrous mine) (Wroughtiron continues in Iron World)

_**Beware**_, yellow and black strikes hot and fast when pushed by duty and honor. Harley's life had been stung in a blink of an eye by a brazen and determined human known as B.B. Pax. 'Con Sky was going to crash and burn at their hands. Beau. (Harley & Beau mine)

**Bee**_**Sar**__i: Sari_ comes home to Cybertron to bury Prowl. But all too soon she is separated from her only friends. During this time with the other fem-bots aching for their own loves, Sari matures in training, knowledge and physically. When she is finally reunited with her best friend. They find that their feelings have also matured. Dauber and Sun Blossom and Strifer mine. (more in Electric Dauber and Flying Fish)

_**Heart Wrenched **_Ratchet transformed Connie into a human. Connie transformed Ratchet into a temporary human. Paybacks are a ? What do you get when your trap two Cybertonians in human bodies during a blizzard while trying to repair one commander's metallic shell? Conbeana, Orion and Jazzol mine. (Continues in Orion's Star and Jazzol)

_**Prowl-her **_Su Kim, District Attorney from Detroit, found peace and contentment in her Japanese garden. Someone else found it a center of meditation. Away from his wild friends. Away from his battles. Only to find a battle within himself. How could this human bring him such peace and yet tear his soul between his duty and desires? Koshi & Su Kim mine (more of Koshi in Magnitude)

_**Swiped Away **_Casey Smith a veteran NSA agent was ready for anything. Well she thought she was. That was until the silver lord strode up to her nice secure security desk and stared down her soul. Everything she knew right there went inside out and off the planet. Could she survive in her new roll? Casey &Manta mine. (Manta continues in Flying Fish but the family will show up in many other stories: a lot in Red Star.)

_**Red Star**_Arrogant, cocky, smarter than any two others put together. And faster with a fist and a foot than a panther. Oh yeah, that was just the challenge Starscream needed when she shot him down. He was going to take her for the ride of her life and see where that attitude got her. Alexis went screaming through the stars and found him. But it's not the flying that kills you, it's the stopping. And when he stopped, she slammed right into him. Starlex mine. (see more in Orion's Star)

_**Orion's Star **_Alexis stays with Connie while trying to reacquaint herself with Earth based life. Raising her daughter as a human beside Chief Medic Ratchet's two sons Orion and Jazzol with his mate Connie, proves to be more challenging than "a transport full of 'Cons." But Starlex comes of age just fine. And Orion follows in his parents footsteps as a doctor. Jazzol makes his way in the engineering world. But it burns in the back of Starlex's hear that there was more truth to her mother's _sci-fi fiction stories_ than she let on. Her husband chalks it up to an imagination like her mother. Until her father's ring begins to glow…. And her son is assigned to a new space station, Cybertron. Michael and Alice, Connie, Orion Jazzol mine.

_**Magnitude**_Ultra Magnus is thrust into a position he never wanted. He only agreed to be Optimus' second on the condition he would never have to be number one. Apparently the Matrix had another plan. Along side Cornel Leah Fairborn they try to lead the human/Autobot team while searching for the next Prime. And then Optimus Prime's secret blows up in their faces forcing them closer together. Prowl's son Koshi find out who he really is when all hell breaks loose in Japan and his mother tells him to got to Cybertron. Hope & Leah mine as well as Carley's sister. (more in Hope's Fire)

_**Rod of Fire **_Rosa's return to her father's shield brought more than she expected. She came baring drops of the blessed Well. She never expected to use the gift herself. But Rodimus showed her a future she didn't want to run away from… again. The gift begot a daughter Fire Lilly and a the last moment a son, Fire Lock. (Continues in Spark of Bots) Rosa, Fire Lilly, Fire Lock mine.

_**Jolt in Time**_Jolt finds himself wrapped up in human arms, his own. His support team is a cocky spunky electrical engineer Kegan Fellows. But something burns in the back of his memory banks about her. She reminds him of a dead friend. Together they try to keep Soundwave and his mini cons from screwing up the time line. Soundwave finds himself trapped in this human time line too. Will he have to depend on the Autobots to return him to his shell or be trapped as a human-god? Electra & Kegan mine (return of Jolt in Electric Dauber)

_**Electric Dauber **_It was no one's fault. But Jolt finds himself back in human form. This time beside his daughter and her best friend: his friend's son. Soon sparks are flying between Dauber and Electra. But Kegan and Jolt know it's not in repelling it's going to end in fusion. Firefly, Kegan Electra Dauber mine.

_**Skycracker**_The Seekers were an elite strike force. What if they found out one of their mech's was actually a femme? Skywarp. When Commander Starscream gave his life for peace, the Seekers begin to fall apart. Thundercracker did his best to keep them together, but he even knew it wasn't safe for his offspring. He too gave his life for the future. Skywarp never thought she would survive the death of their top two commanders. But she knew it was up to her to protect the Seekers as their new commander. She found an ally in the chief spy Soundwave. But she found even more than that. She found a secured future. A new future. Thunderwarp, Melody, ?, ? mine.

_**Flying Fish**_When Casey senses a change in her son's future, she sets a plan to send him forward. But one last mission for the tri-part Swipe Team proves to be detrimental: death and life. Manta finds himself fighting not only to keep himself alive, but his parents last gift of love: Gilly. It will take more than himself to save his sister's life. His best friend Sun Blossom steps forward with more than support. Together they not only save his sister, but bring about their own legacy: Gilly, Manta Sun Blossom, Casey all mine.

_**SunStruck **_Sunstreaker, still the wild one while his brother has become the mature one, meets his match in Springer's adopted sister Skeeter. An Insecticon dragonfly. Will his sanity prevail over the changes in the relationship between himself and his twin brother? Skeeter mine.

_**Strifer's Burn**_Sideburn always had a thing for pretty little red sports cars until he met the lavender 'Bot. Clearly something had damaged Strifer to give her such a careless attitude. Why was he bound and determined to save his brother Jazz's mate from herself? _Strifer mine._

_**Jazzol**_ His mother is dead and his sister-in-law is asking very strange questions that he has been asking most of his life. Just when he is getting back into a new routine, an EMC spy brings him a gift from his mother that puts a new twist in his life. What has Miko done this time, Acree is asking. Zenith, Xioshi, Yokima, Zeph mine.

_**Tron**_Everyone knows the hard core and vicious Megatron and the deadly Galvatron. But who knows what truly lies within his spark. Does it have a soft core? The sleekest and sexiest Seeker (Slipstream) would not let her twin brother lead her. All thought is was due to cockiness. No one knew the real reason. Slipstream knew she wouldn't be able to contain herself from slipping into the arms of her brother's commander. She knew if she distracted him it would be death to them all. But what was his ultimate destiny? It bugged Mega/Galvatron. He knew he was meant for more. And she knew it too. Would they find it together or would it destroy them? Tron & Mega Prime mine.

**Spark of Bots:**

_**Hope's Fire**_Hope is fighting to be taken seriously. But her father, lead military commander, it trying to hard to keep her alive. She begins chaffing under his shield. Prime's wild son is out to show her how to slip out from under the shield. But finds she is just trading her father's shield for his. Will she accept?

_**Iron World**_As the current oldest of the second generation, he finds the duty Rosa bestowed on him heavy on the spark. Nearly as heavy as the Matrix. He cares for his friends & cousins greatly. But one in particular seems to come into his processor more often. Sent on a lonely mission to search for an obscure energy reading, he realizes just how much she was on his mind. When she steps out of the warp gate asking for help with her own calling, he finds the motivation to take a chance. He finds more than a mate: his finds hope for all the Autobots. Firerod


	2. timeline and family tree

_**Timeline To Prime Blood Saga**_

? Orion/Optimus & Ariel/Elita Cybertron

Infernal Fire Cybertron

1519 Star Dreamer/Soundwave Earth

Cortes lands in Mexico

Jolt/Kegan returns to 2020

1520 Star Searcher born (Star Dreamer/Soundwave)

2015 Poco meets Optimus new jersey

2014 Primo born (Poco/Optimus)

2020 Primo 5 years old

Jolt visits Poco quebec

2021 Rosa born (Poco/Optimus)

2025 Poco dies central america

2033 Rosa transformation los angeles

Primo "dies" new jersey

2034 Rosa flees

2076 Chromia transformation ocean city

2075 Wroughtiron/ Ferrous born (Ironhide/Chromia)

2076 Bee meets Harley los angeles

2086 Beau saves Dan los angeles

2120 Ratchet/ Connie kansas

2121 Orion/Jazzol born (Ratchet/Connie) taranto

2123 Sideswipe/Casey new york

2124 Manta born (Sideswipe/Casey)

2126 Alexis meets Connie taranto

Starscream dies

2127 Starlex born (Starscream/Alexis)

2128Prowl/Su Kim detroit

2137 Starlight (Kegan's mother born to Ferrous) manhattan

Koshi born (Prowl/Su Kim) japan

2138 Ironhide/ Ratchet die (shuttle attack) near io

? Starlex & Orion (Ratchet's son)

2155 Kegan born

2157 (Optimus dies/Rodimus takes over) japan/cybertron

Koshi's/ Ultra Magnus {Magnitude}

2170 Connie dies

? Jazzol & Miko (from TFP)

2180 Kegan /Jolt (Cybertron) all over

Rosa return to Cybertron cybertron

Electra born (Kegan /Jolt)

2181 Fire Lilly born (Rosa/Rodimus)

Rosa dies

2182 Firelock born (Rosa/Rodimus)

Manta & Sunblosssom

Electra & Dauber

Wroughtiron & Fire Lilly

Fire Lock and Hope

_**Family Tree**_

Optimus+ Poco =Primo

=Rosa +Rodimus = Firelilly

= Firelock

Bee+ Harley =Beau …. = Alexis+Starscream =Starlex

Ironhide+Chromia =Wroughtiron

=Ferrous= Starlight = Kegan+ Jolt

= Electra

Ratchet+Connie =Orion+Starlex= Michael

= Alice

=Jazzol

Sideswipe+Casey = Manta

Prowl+Su = Koshi

Jolt+ Kegan =Electra

########################################

Soundwave+Stardreamer= Starchaser

Starscream+Alexis =Starlex


	3. procreation 101

Alright, so I guess it's time I put this up. Carrying and carry-holds belong to an author and her team whom I highly respect: Letolehatchee, _Nighfire_ Illmatar has another ingeneous way of procreating but if I tell you, I will blow you reading her _Maelstrom._

So what is an author to do? I took several hints from other stories (there are thousand upon millions here alone) and decided:

"_Hey! It's sci-fi make your own!" _Uh, okay. If anyone thinks I copied their idea word for word, clean the jelly bean out of your head with a hammer, please? Seriously? Can't we all just get along?

Aright, I'm rambling. So here is what I'm going to do: I'm going to cheat and cut/paste from other stories and inset here. If it doesn't work for you, let me know. Nice thing about fanfic, it's easier to replace than deviant art. And on with the show.

**Procreation 101:**

**From Infernal Fire: Chapter 1**

**Definitions/credits:**

*Heavy armor aka kibble, under that: I have made the under-armor a Kevlar like skin/lining. Occasionally some wires, or circuits will be exposed, but for the most part, no. Beneath the underarmor/skin would be the "bones and guts" wires, struts, tube lines…ect.

*Femme have chest "bumps" on their chest. Sensitive and act almost like "guards for the port."

*Center of upper chest cavity: spark inside a spark chamber casing under the underarmor. The spark emerges from a slit/fold of underarmor after the case opens up in bonding.

*Spark guard plate: a plate welded over the spark chamber to keep it emerging and accidentally bonding. (if you like, a spark-condom) As far as I know, I made this up for Megatron in my Tron story.

*Cord: male/mech interfacing appendage emerges from a slit in the soft flexible underarmor skin just below the spark chamber slit on the center chest. The fiber optic like cord glows when aroused. Each mech glows a different color. Some are even multi-colored. (I'm not the only one who has used the interface appendage from the chest rather than the crotch.) . During sexual interfacing a pump pushes some of it up to the _cord. _Yes that limits positions, but eh. It certainly heightens if both sparks and cord/ports merge at the same times, and not they don't always.

*Mech-Tank: a _tank_ in the pelvic region containing the mech RNA _code._ Underarmor skin in that area highly sensitive. (if you must, internal testicles) In my mech-bots, their pelvic-crotch plates are trying to protect their code tanks. No mech wants to lose that organ and not be able to eject his code.

*Femme-tank & port: the femme's have their own tank very near and close to their port and spark champers. During arousal, she produces more of her own RNA in anticaption and lubrication of her tank/port access. Her own tank touches the spark chamber at one point small point. The merging of two sparks is needed to "cook" the RNA code of mech and femme together. Along with water from the Well of AllSparks the catalyst. The port access is a slit, like the mechs, just below the spark slit.

*Code: Trans-fluid the male/mech fluid containing RNA code. MissSparkle1 and several others have used this term.

*RNA: aka, DNA, (R for Robotics) I know for sure ZuperBuu used this term yet I think I've seen it several other places as well.

**Conversations with Dr. Ratchet: **

**1. **_**O & E: Prime's Bloodline.**_

Resigning himself to not argue about his patient trading a med bay gurney for the comfort of a mate and friends, Ratchet settles himself down next to Elita and Optimus and lifts his drink, "Oh, and what is on the agenda tonight?" Firestar sniggers.

Optimus raises a hand to cover his face and Elita slips her hand down her lover's belly, "What is the point of the _tanks?"_

Ratchet sprays high grade from his startled mock. Firestar, Alpha Trion and Elita giggle. The mechs of the room groan. Ratchet then turns to her with a wicked smirk, "I don't see you femmes _minding_."

Firestar giggles, "Oh no, we don't mind!" But then she turns to the serious side of the discussion, "What is the point of femme and mech? If all life comes from the Well of All Sparks, then what is the point?"

Alpha Trion silently leaves the room, but Optimus noticed. Ratchet sips his drink. Elita turns serious, "Well, doctor, what are your thoughts?"

Ratchet soothes the cube in his hand, "Actually, it's a question we asked ourselves in med school."

Optimus opens his optics wide and Elita leans in, "And…?"

Ratchet smirks, "It's a mystery to us as well."

Inferno asks, "So what's in the tanks? Why is it called _code?"_

Ratchet turns on his medical tone, "There are nano bytes of a mech's RNA code created in the tanks."

Inferno asks again, "Why?"

Ultra Magnus mumbles drowsily, "Ask Primus, The Creator."

Ratchet nods, "He's right. It lies with Primus. Too bad we don't have any theologians with us tonight."

Optimus slowly sits up. He looks to the door where Alpha Trion left. "Optimus, what is it?" Elita asks concerned, soothing his shoulders. Optimus turns to Bumblebee, the All Sparks' last blessing. Bumblebee catches his gaze. Optimus gives him a look of sorrow. He is their last. No more offspring. Unless Shockwave finds a way to force the Well to do his bidding… (and the team dashes off to eject the AllSpark.)

**2: **_**Ironbands: **_

Optimus starts the lesson letting Ratchet and Ironhide cool down, "I was created by my creator and sire making my body and coming to the Well of AllSparks asking for my shell to be given life."

Chromia smiles sweetly to Ironhide, "I was conceived when my parents got permission to spark bond within the sectioned Well set aside for procreation."

Ratchet turns to Bee, "Does that help?" Bee shakes his head. Ratchet laughs, "Yeah, I didn't think so." Optimus starts laughing, popping the remains of his fudge into his mouth and setting the other hand behind his head. "Care to share with the rest of the class, Optimus?"

"This reminds me the of the night before we launched the All Spark." He closes his optics and sighs with a big huge grin. Before we launched it do you remember the conversation in the rec-room?"

Ironhide lightly chuckles stroking Chromia's hand, "You and I were in the weapons room at the time of that conversation with our own anatomy lessons, but I heard about it later."

Bee looks into Ratchet's optics. "We were talking about anatomy, right? Mechs in particular, right?"

Ratchet nods, "Yes, we were. And how to create life with the All Spark. And now here we are tonight trying to unravel the universe again. How much do you know?" Bee blushes. Ratchet smiles, "We are all adults here. Nothing to be ashamed of. So tell us."

Bee nods with his own blushed smirk, "Yeah, just thinking." Ratchet cocks a optic brow asking him to explain, but Bee shakes the medic's question aside. Instead, the youngest bot straightens himself up, picks up another piece of fudge and takes a bite, "Alright, lets see what I know. The _tanks_ on a mech in the pelvic region contain _code_ or our half of a sparkling. During interfacing, the tank pump kicks on. At the, um… _proper_ _moment_, (he coughs, Ironhide blushes and Chromia giggles) the code is forced up the center line and into the, uh, _prepared cord _and umm… expelled? "

Ratchet nods seriously and takes his place back beside Prime nudging his big peds out of the way. "Well put, Bumblebee." Chromia giggles seeing both Optimus and Ironhide blushing. Ratchet scowls at her, "Fine, your turn. The femme side."

She sighs and leans in smugly to her mate trailing a hand over his chest, "So when the mech is properly primed." Optimus coughs and squirms at the term twisting his title. "As I was saying, if we femmes are lucky," Ironhide scowls at her implication otherwise, "The _code _will be deposited into my own tank just below my spark chamber to mix with my own," she cocks a seductive pose towards her mate and lowers the tone, "sweeeeet drops of precious fluid. Triggered to be released by my lover's stimulation." Ironhide groans in want and has to adjust his hardened object very close to Chromia hand.

Ratchet's optics go wide and lean down, "Chromia I wasn't suggesting a simulation."

Chromia adjusts her eyes from her heated mate and can see the extra heat rising from the reinforced armor plate of Prime. She looks up to Optimus' face and sees that familiar look: pinched nose bridge. Chromia snugly responds, "Sorry Prime." He only grunts.

Ironhide squirms to get himself calmed down and focused back on the pod under his fingers. Chromia settles herself in Ironhide's lap so they are snuggled up together with their offspring.

Bee waves his half eaten piece of candy in the air with a confused look, "Okay, so with the way Optimus, Inferno, Powerglide, Jazz and Ironhide are constantly _depositing _their code into their mates… like freak'n petro-rabbits, shouldn't we have the Cybertron completely repopulated by now?"

Optimus coughs so hard he launches upright. That was his last straw, any more of this and he was going to faint. Ratchet on the other hand, gapes and then stars laughing so hard tears come to his optics at how perfectly correct Bee had been. Those couples were bad at interfacing _whenever _and nearly _where_ ever they could. War had shattered their homes but not their physical relationships. If anything, made them more needy.

Optimus is still coughing trying to dislodge the candy from the wrong pipe in his throat. Bee just casually sits back and pops the rest of his candy into his mouth giving them time to recover resting his peds on the desk top, and clasping his hands behind his neck pretty smug.

Ratchet comes round from his giggling fit and with a gentle hand pushes Optimus to lay back. He wipes the remaining optic fluids from his face and smiles to very smug Bee, "Out of the mouths of babes, I believe the human saying goes. But, you are correct Bee." Ratchet turns to Optimus, "Which brings us the next part of the conversation. No offense to the sire, but how did Elita create the sparkling?"

Optimus closes his eyes and lets his memory float back to those days, "She came to me with a gift from Alpha Trion. Water from the Well of the AllSpark. She fed me some and she partook of some. Elita said Trion suggest her tank be filled. So, like Firestar did to Inferno, proceeded to drain me dry and bond repeatedly over the next three days. As you well know."

Ratchet nods, "I though it was just because you had be separated for so long. Just a bonded couple's thing. I didn't realize it was more of a conceptional procedure. You looked exhausted."

Optimus smiles weakly, "I was so slagging tired. If she touched me one more time, I was afraid my pump would cease. I was never so grateful for that shot you gave me. And my spark, wow… that I just can't even begin to explain how it felt. But it all worked."

Chromia looks up to Ratchet, "Elita was in very good health. Firestar did say that. Not a drop of sickness."

Ratchet nods, "Yes and the sparkling was healthy too."

Bee lifts his voice, "Is it true Firestar and Inferno sparked a few years ago?" Ratchet nods. "I heard there was a fight and … poor Firestar…." He shakes his head in sorry for the couple and lost sparkling. They are always so sweet and wonderful to Bee.

Ratchet shakes his head, "Bee, I was there shortly after the fight. I took readings on the sparkling. Even without the accident, the sparkling wouldn't have made it. It only had half the code locked. Only Firestar's. The conception was not a complete lock." Ratchet smiles sweetly to his adopted-daughter's dear friend, "I know, I know. I've been in contact with Perceptor. We figured that the Well Water was a catalyst to bond mech and femme code to lock permanently. She didn't give the water to Inferno the first time. The failure wasn't limited to their damaged bond or the accident. It was the water that only activated Firestar's code. Inferno's never fully activated because he wasn't given the Water to activate his half." He takes a sigh stroking the little pod with his thumb, "From what I can gather, and from what Elita and Firestar said, a lot of mech fluid is needed," Ratchet smirks, Optimus blushes as how his mate had drained him dry quite pleasantly, "Enough to fill the femme holding unit below the spark chamber. With the water as the catalyst and the spark boding to finish the fusing process, the little spark ignites within the creator's spark."

Chromia asks, "Ratchet, you're the smartest doctor in the universe and you didn't know?"

Ratchet sighs heavily rubbing his brow, "I wasn't on the Elite Medical Team. Conception was classified to only the Well Scientists. Yes I worked on prenatal, but not conception. And very few couples went for the 'natural process'. Most were going for a more detailed selection. Getting exactly what they wanted."

"Anyway, phase one it the fusing of the code into a spark signature within the femme's spark. Meanwhile her body takes the rest of the code within her tank and begins making the pod for phase two and the incubation process. From there, the frame continues to develop and grow. As we can see here by this sparkling, active within the pod. And when the time it right, the pod will split and the sparkling will emerge from her port."

Chromia cringes knowing it will hurt, but so is the gift of life.

**Authors note: **And yes so I have placed Manta's pod within his sire's chest to continue developing. Before I read Nightfire, I had already planned on Wroughtiron's pod being placed in Optimus' beside the Matrix to try sustaining him during his parents inability to care for his pod. And then when Ironhide reverted, he took his son's pod beside his own spark. Later Ratchet placed it surgically under the underarmor so it had to be cut away when he was born.

Yeah, semantics, I don't see it as male pregnancy. Seahorses? Eh, oh well. (You try living inside this brain and swim through these crazy ideas and we'll se if you come out sane!)

**Birth of Perceptor's Twins: (keep in mind, Percy's mate isn't 100% Cybertronian.)**. Perceptor helps Laroura remove her chest armor. She flicks a finger at Perceptor indicating his should remove his as well. Curious, but doesn't argue, does so. Magnus carefully sets the armor off to the side giving Topspin all the room he needs.

Laroura's chest is ready to burst. The port slit is at it's fullest dialation. Perceptor's optics gape. He had never seen it that wide before. And another wave hits him trough their bond. Topspin nods to Magnus to help him. Magnus comes behind Preceptor with one larger one palm to his back keeping him upright. Topspin supports Laroura in like fashion.

She gasps, "Percy, get your hands up, here she comes!" And an other wave hits. But with their bondlink wide open, both of them gasp in combination of pain/ awe/ release. The first little sparkling slips out of the leaking port slit into her waiting sire's black palms supported by his mate's. She wriggles and shutters in the cold room with a whimpering cry. Topspin nods to Magnus who adjust, setting the pistol down to put another palm to Laroura's back (holding both mates up) while Topspin gets a couple small sterile heated blankets and cleaning rags.

The sparkling begins to cry fully. "Do you have her?" Laroura asks. Percy just nods and clutches the crying slimy metallic sparkling to his chest. Bowing his head over her he kisses and soothes her. As soon as Topspin makes it back, Percy cries out in pain arching his back pressing his daughter tighter and Laroura lunges forward with the powerful contraction.

Percy moans, "It's not right. Something isn't right."

Topspin nods to Magnus, who lifts Percy and the sparking from the gurney to the waiting chair, while the medic lays the femme back. Percy reaches out through their bond trying to help with his training and the current open link. He makes a shsing noise to comfort both sparkling and mate. It seems to help them both even though everyone is trembling in the bond.

Topspin decides to ignore the sire and focus on the birthing creator. "It looks like the second one is sideways. We need to adjust her." He glances back to Percy, "I know you have medical training but are also feeling her pain. What do you want to do? If you feel her contraction while in there…"

Percy cringes with the next painful contraction and Laroura moans out, "Do it Topspin. Save our daughter."

Topspin nods and begins his work. He hovers his hands beside the femme's port nervous. "I'm sorry, Laroura."

She weakly smiles, "It's okay Topspin. You get to deliver a healthy sparkling, how does that feel?" He smiles back at her encouragement. As his hands get closer, he is shocked by her highly charged self defense Rousan programming.

Yanking his numb hands back he cries out, "Oh scrap! What the Pit was _THAT!"_

Laroura arches up in pure agony in the next hard contraction, "Ahhhhh! Percy! Save her!"

Pushing through his own walls of fear and pain, he launches from the chair shoving his first born into Magnus's hands. Magnus stares down at the precious gift of life in his huge servos. Every so reverently, he looks to Topspin. But Topspin has a glazed look of shock and complete failure on his face with his hands hanging limp at the wrists. They both look over to the couple.

Topspin softly prays, "Please dear Primus, save them. Please no death today. Grant us another life… please… please." Magnus curls the first born femme to his chest and breathes his warm breath over her and letting her feel his great powerful spark beat.

Percy is now at his mate's side soothing his warm palms over the bulge and using his own personal scanners to find his daughter and figure out what to do.

Percy reaches in with one hand and ever so carefully turns the tiny sparkling. Laroura physically reaches out and grasps Topspin's upper arm. He comes closer so she can cling and crush his arm. Percy closes his optics to concentrate on what he feels. Talking it through with Topspin, they get the sparkling maneuvered around the collapsing pod she shared with her sister. And then, with a final push from Laroura's body, the sparkling comes out peds first. She doesn't cry. And there's only a week spark beat. No one says any thing at first. Percy lays the infant on her creators spark. With Topspin's reminder, Percy pulls the shreded remains of the incubation pod from the port. Percy is very careful to make sure he gets it all.

Magnus comes closer and lays the twin beside her sister, "Percy, remember Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's bond. They need each other. Help them." With that, Magnus helps Laroura to her side making room for Perceptor to lay beside his mate and sparklings. Autoclave begins to whimper and cough a little. Magnus gets one of the heavier blankets and drapes it over the family. Topspin give Magnus directions with the scanner and figures out the second one is going to be alright.

Perceptor and Laroura open their bond fully letting it bounce between them and around their daughters.

Topspin motions to Magnus, "I think they need to rest. I'll stay right outside. You go call Prime and let him know that Moonbase has successfully hatched two sparklings."

Topspin makes one last permanent memory of Perceptor cuddling his mate and identical twin daughters. He swipes a tear from his face and looks heaven ward, "Thank you Primus."

**Old Cybertronian Laws: from **One Shot: _Skyfire's_

Skyfire was a lucky youngling mech. His creator and sire truly loved and wanted him. Aurora and Snowfire had been in love for what seemed like ages. Snowfire's duties were to schedule transportation for the council members. Aurora was his assistant. When they proposed their bid to bond, it wasn't hard to get the three counsel signatures required. They were an efficient and brilliant team.

After many more vorns, they came to the counsel again asking permission to naturally procreate. (Letting the Well form a random spark within Auroa's tank rather than telling the Well exactly what they wanted with a pre-selected frame that just needing to be given instant life.) That was met with a bit more hesitation when Aurora had put in her resignation if the sparkling was granted. She wanted to be a full time creator and volunteer at the day care center for families who both had to work. Finally, it was granted. Aurora and Snowfire made their way to the procreation area at the side of the Well of All Sparks. Showing their authorization form, the couple was shown to a secluded cove of the Well and a private chamber, and left alone. From there, Snowfire took his beloved's servos in his and led them to submerge in the sacred waters of the Well. With tender kisses, their sparks emerged and became _**One**_ within the Well pool.

"_Snowfire-Aurora you have come to ask a gift of the Well of the AllSpark. What is it you want?"_

_Snowfire-Aurora smiled and with all sincerity asked, "A gift of our love to shine on and give back to You. A gift of our love to hold, cherish and bless Cybertron. It is all we ask for."_

_AllSpark smiled and laughed gently with the merged being before it. "You have not asked for a strong mech, or a fair femme. Nor have you asked for a powerful one or one that take care of you in your weakening days. No, you have asked for a gift of love. Anything else?"_

_Snowfire-Aurora sheepishly asks one more, "We don't want to know if it is femme or mech or even it's coloring. We want this little sparkle of love to be a complete surprise."_

_AllSpark laughed with even greater joy. "Oh you… you have brought ME the greatest joy. The greatest honor you have given me is your faith in me. You shall have it. But I will tell you this: your sparkling will exceed your greatest hopes, your sparkling will be gifted with wisdom, a tender and caring spark and most of all, go beyond the limits of Cybertron to serve." _With that, _**One **_became three again and a fourth blossoming sparkling within Aurora's spark chamber. Snowfire's greatest joy was to be the one to help Skyfire emerge from his creator's chest chassis and see his optic open many cycles later.

_Alright, so how is that? Confused yet, or does it need to much or not enough? Lit me know if it is clear as mud or not._


End file.
